


Maybe I don't mind.

by babypancake16



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Drinking, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Hook-Up, I'm Sorry, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Teen Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypancake16/pseuds/babypancake16
Summary: Jisung met Felix at party. Looks like there was a spark.





	Maybe I don't mind.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short story about Jilix meeting at a house party and the night turns out to be more than they expected.
> 
> TW:  
> Like there's implied smut but it's like one sentence, even thought half of the story is basically about it.

Over the top music still plays and stranger's sweaty arm still touches his own, but Jisung is on his personal cloud nine.

In the two hours Jisung had know Felix the younger's lips and hands left him for only one second - and even that was to take sip of whatever cheap booze he was drinking.

 

There's a tune he doesn't quite know playing in his heart, but Felix seems familiar. He's guiding Jisung through the waltz and humming at every right step. It's not Jisung's first kiss (if pecks count he gave millions of those), but it is his first makeout. Tonight he had nothing to lose but a lot to gain. Maybe a broken heart or pride, but maybe Felix can be something more. He has no time to think about it, since Felix is trying to sneak his hand under his shirt and something tells Jisung that he doesn't really mind.

He even encourages him. Arching into his touch and playing clueless to his own feelings and needs. It's the middle of cold February and love is in the air, Jisung just wanted a little bit of heat. Felix is willing to give and Jisung wants to take, so naturally Jisung ends up sitting half off the couch and half on Felix's lap just to get closer. And naturally he twists his hand in Felix's hair just enough to make him gasp and beg for another taste.

Be it the flashy lights or simply their beauty, Jisung is unable to say no to Felix's eyes. They're like pralines. So sweet and all chocolate indulgence coaching his throat with dark cocoa, calling him closer and closer and turning into his next favourite guilty pleasure. But once he takes a bite his mind gets foggy and they sparkle gold brandy and now he only belongs to him. He turns light-weight all of sudden and there's nothing else than this addiction he grew to have for Felix. As if he was cursed, he just couldn't stop him. Nor did he want to.

Parties are expected to end like this - half of the time. Rooms are left unlocked for teens to slip in and try to find the shot in the nothing, hoping that this night could be it. A spark tying them for lifetime, or a headache they couldn't get rid of. Hookups were like that, at least Jisung thought they were from the stories his friends told.

It came so naturally to him. As Felix dragged him up the stairs he didn't even hesitate. He felt ready.

And really, Felix must've been a witch or something because once Jisung lost his clothes he spoke spells into his skin and worked magic into his muscles. As if feathers touched his skin Felix came lower and lower until he was there and Jisung choked for air. His body burned red, hair was sticking to his forehead and his fingers felt too shaky. One moment of hesitation and he couldn't feel Felix anymore. But he heard him, that deep ocean of a voice that just turned him on so much, calling for him.

"We can stop if you're not ready. I don't want you to regret this." It's a blessing, not a curse, Jisung decides. Even if Felix breaks his heart tomorrow Jisung wants to at least take the memory. It's hard to say no to the forbidden apple when it is serving itself for you.

And he takes his bite, and he feels like heaven felt down just for that one night.

Felix is so gentle yet he paints Jisung's body with his signatures. He does it as if he cared. Harsh when he needed to be and soft where Jisung had some damage to heal. For one night Jisung feels loved like he always wanted to.

They don't stay the night. Jisung's parents didn't even know he was out - or at least he hoped they still didn't. It was around 3 am when they ran into the streets to catch buses going into different directions. Only 15 minutes left until Jisung loses Felix forever and yet he couldn't stop kissing him. He still feels him on his skin and he is sure Felix imprinted into his mind to stay there forever. He wants to pull away but chocolate was always one of his biggest weaknesses.

Their buses come at the same time, Felix doesn't want to let go of his lips but he didn't want to ask for Jisung's number either, so Jisung was the one who pulled away. It hurt, letting Felix go, sending that silent promise with him. It was a night that's one of a kind, a rock at the bottom of his shoe, a sore thumb, pure stupidity, yet he doesn't feel regretful. One could blame it on the alcohol but he hadn't had a sip other than from Felix's lips.

It hurt, to let Felix go and get into his own bus. It hurt putting his headphones in and pretend like nothing happened the next day at school when his friends asked about the blooming roses on his neck. It hurt realising that Felix took more than Jisung wanted to give.

It hurt but Jisung cherished this kind of hurt. Because as long as he hurt for Felix, Felix will belong to him. As long as he hurt for Felix, he will come back to put a spell on him once Jisung falls asleep.

Truly, Jisung will not mind hurting for Felix.


End file.
